La mauvaise idée de Komui Lee
by z67ywkvp dite kurea-chan
Summary: Ou comment Allen apprit qu'il ne faut pas tourner le dos à Komui lorsqu'il rentre dans une pièce avec une aura flippante. et, comme quoi, lorsque Komui rentre dans une pièce, il faut stopper tout mouvement et ne surtout pas boire ou manger! ...C'est aussi comme ça que Lenalee apprit à ne jamais oublier d'appeler Komui "onii-san". Présence de yaoi mais surtout des bisous... ou plus.
1. Chapter 1 : Le début du problème

_**La mauvaise idée de Komui Lee (entre nous, ce n'est pas étonnant).**_

**Yo ! J'ai fait cette histoire à l'école et je me suis décidée à l'écrire sur l'ordinateur. Sur papier, j'en suis à une trentaine de pages. Je vais les découper en plusieurs chapitres sinon, ça va être très gros.**

**/!\ Pas de lemon mais des baisers un peu partout.**

**On ne peut pas dire que c'est du : Allen X **_**quelqu'un **_**puisque tout le monde va être **_**victime **_**d'Allen.**

**Je précise que ça peut être considérer comme du yaoi puisqu'Allen embrasse tout le monde mais c'est juste parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fille dans ce mangas. (Ironie du sort).**

**Pour décrire cette fiction, il n'existe qu'un mot : délire.**

**Encore une fois, j'ai la preuve que l'ennuie à l'école peut me faire un drôle d'effet.**

**Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, bonne lecture.**

**P.S. : Pour ceux qui attendent une suite sur mes autres fictions : patience ! J'ai du mal en ce moment avec mon « BAC blanc » et puisque cette fiction, que vous lisez en ce moment, est produite en cours, je n'ai qu'à la recopier vite fait.**

**P.P.S : DGM m'appartient… non, je rigole. Mais c'est beau d'y croire.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement (_ou comment Komui signa son arrêt de mort)_.

_Komui P.O.V_

_ Tiens, voici le rapport de notre dernière mission, Komui, déclara Lenalee en me tendant une feuille de papier sensé constitué le rapport de leur dernière mission. Tous les détails sont notés. On attend plus que ta signature.

Elle me lança un rapide « au revoir » avant de passer la porte d'un pas rapide.

Une fois que ma petite sœur eu totalement disparut de ma vue, je hurlai en me roulant parterre.

_ LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu plus « nii-san » ?! OUUUUIIIIIINNNNNN !

Une mauvaise vision passa dans mon esprit.

Et si elle s'éloignait de moi ?

Et si elle avait un petit ami ?

Et si elle était enceinte ?

_ NOOOOOOOOOOON ! LENALEEEEEEEEE !

Une grande vague de haine passa sur mon visage.

Ma Lenalee m'appartient et je ferais en sorte qu'elle recommence à m'appeler « nii-san » ! Je le jure devant Dieu !

Et j'utiliserais tous les moyens…

* * *

_Allen P.O.V_

_ Jerry, soupirais-je. Tu ne m'as donné que 54 mitarashi dango, or j'en avais demandé 60.

_ Oh ! Je suis terriblement désolé, Allen ! J'ai tellement de travail ce matin que je n'ai pas fait attention ! Je vais t'en faire 10 pour me faire pardonner.

Puis il retourna aux fourneaux.

Entièrement satisfait de cette réponse, je jetais un coup d'œil au reste la pièce pour passer le temps.

Komui venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire avec un sourire plus que suspect sur les lèvres. Et ce n'est pas seulement son sourire qui était suspect mais aussi son aura démoniaque qu'on arrivait à sentir à un kilomètre à la ronde.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je sentis déjà qu'il allait causer de la pagaille. Surtout lorsque je le vis se diriger vers Lenalee, qui était de dos et qui, du coup, ne le voyait pas.

Oui… il va causer des problèmes dans un futur très proche.

_ Tiens Allen~ ! Tes dangos ! M'indiqua Jerry en me tendant, dans une assiette, mon plat préférer.

Je commis l'erreur de tourner le dos à la scène de « Komui marchant vers sa sœur avec un visage inquiétant » pour prendre l'assiette que me tendait Jerry.

_ Merci, Jerry, lui souris-je.

Réprimant un frisson d'angoisse, je retournai à ma place, toujours dos au Diable que l'on appelle « Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'ombre ». Je tentai de faire abstraction du fait que Reever et Johnny essayait de stopper le chinois pour l'empêcher de faire je-ne-sais-quoi à sa sœur et, accessoirement, pour lui demander de travailler. Pendant l'attaque de ces deux scientifiques contre leur chef, j'ai entraperçus un truc volé dans le ciel mais je n'ai pas vu où il atterrissait précisément, étant donné que mon attention fut projeté vers Kanda qui étranglait Lavi et qui me déconcentra de la pagaille que Kamui allait causer, et qui s'avéra être une énorme erreur.

Je m'assis à ma place pour continuer mon repas. Mais, avant cela, j'avais une petite soif. Insouciant, je pris mon verre et le porta à mes lèvres pour étancher ma soif. Et oui, je l'ai bu.

« Cette eau a un goût bizarre », pensais-je. « Peut-être est-ce une nouvelle invention de Jerry pour changer nos habitudes alimentaires ».

Après avoir fait glisser l'intégralité du récipient dans ma gorge, je m'apprêtais à continuer de manger lorsque je vis, par hasard, le regard horrifié des scientifiques, Johnny et Reever toujours accrochés à Komui mais dans un état de stupéfaction.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je. Il y a un problème ?

_ Tu… euh…, commença le scientifique myope avec hésitation. Tu vas bien, Allen ? Tu n'es pas malade ? Tout va bien, Allen ? Pas de maux de ventre ? Rien dans ce genre ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Tu es VRAIMENT sûr ?

_ Mais oui, enfin ! M'énervais-je. Pourquoi insistes-tu autant, Johnny-nii-san ?!

…

…

_ Pardon ? Demanda-t-il. Comment tu m'as… ?

_ Lenalee, intriguée, s'approcha de nous.

_ Ah ! Lenalee-nee-chan ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'ils ont ? Demandais-je.

_ Lenalee-nee-chan ?! S'étrangla Lavi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Moyashi-chan ?!

Même moi, je me trouvais bizarre en cet instant. Pour une quelconque raison, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de dire « nii-san » ou « nee-chan ». Mais pourquoi disais-je ça ?

Puis, comme un seul homme, l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournait vers Komui qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Les portes et les fenêtres étant fermées, il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire.

_ Nii-san~, sourit Lenalee avec une aura noire autour d'elle et qui n'allait donc pas avec l'intonation de sa voix.

_ O-Oui ?

_ Peux-tu nous donner une explication ?

_ Mais… Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis responsable ?

_ Parce que tu es la seule personne de toute la Congrégation à pouvoir le faire.

_ Et, par ailleurs, poursuivit Lavi. Pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous avez fait de la petite fiole que vous aviez dans les mains il y a cinq minutes ?

_ Euh… elle… elle a volé quand… quand Reever et Johnny m'ont arrêté.

Tout à coup, il fit très froid dans la salle.

_ Komui…, s'énerva Lenalee avec les scientifiques.

_ C'est de ta faute, Lenalee ! Pleura Komui en la serrant contre lui. L'autre jour, tu ne m'as pas appelé « nii-san » ! Alors, je me suis senti abandonné et j'ai voulu y remédier ! Lenaleeeee !

Quoi ? C'est pour ça qu'il a inventé cette potion ?

Et pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris une assurance santé en entrant dans la Congrégation ? Ça m'aurait bien aidé.

_ Je n'ai pas tout suivit, intervint Kanda. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est quoi le rapport avec le Moyashi ?

_ Mais arrêtes de m'appeler Moyashi ! Et tout ça c'est la faute de Komui. Alors au lieu de rester là à rien foutre, tue-le, Yû-nii-san !

Grand silence.

Plus personne ne bougea.

« Je viens d'appeler Kanda « ''Yû-nii-san''… ». La bourde !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Mûgen fut placé contre ma gorge.

Plus personne ne respira.

_ Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Enragea calmement Kanda (N.A : Je sais… cette phrase ne veut rien dire).

_ Y-Yû-nii-san…

Contre mon gré, des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues.

_ Yû-nii-san ! Tu es méchant ! Ouiiiin ! Snif !

Mon amour propre se brisa et même temps que mon honneur.

Komui… tu es un homme mort !

Au début de ma crise de larmes, Kanda se figea jusqu'à l'intervention de Lavi.

_ Yû ! S'exclama-t-il. Comment oses-tu pleurer notre mignon petit Allen chéri ?!

_ Le « mignon petit Allen chéri » est de trop, soupirais-je en séchant mes larmes. Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, Lavi-nii…

_ Trop mignon ! S'exclama le lapin borgne en me serrant dans ses bras. Vous avez vu l'innocence avec laquelle il a parlé ? Trop chou ! Je le prends comme petit frère !

Lavi s'était tout de suite prit au jeu.

_ On ne peut pas laisser Allen dans cet état, soupira Lenalee. Nii-san ! Fais quelque chose ! Fabrique l'antidote ! TOUT DE SUITE !.

Et Komui disparut dans son bureau.

_ Et on fait quoi de ça ? Demanda Kanda en me pointant du doigt.

_ On vit avec, soupira Lenalee.

* * *

**Très court ce premier chapitre. Je ferais en sorte que le second soit plus long.**

**Fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que ce délire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review~ !**

**Je vous préviens, ceci n'est que le premier chapitre de ce que je nomme : un bordel sans nom.**

**Allez… à plus ! \\(^w^)/.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Luberrier et les Noé

_**La mauvaise idée de Komui Lee**_

**Et hop ! Chapitre deux ! Cette fois-ci, je fais apparaitre Luberrier et deux Noé. Inutile de vous dire que ça va partir en sucette.**

**Bon, bonne lecture~ !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Luberrier et les Noé… face à Allen

Auteure P.O.V.

La semaine fut éprouvante pour la totalité de la Congrégation, même pour Allen (surtout pour Allen !). Certains moments méritaient d'entrés dans les annales des Bookman tant ils étaient épiques.

Le moment où Miranda apprit le petit problème d'Allen, notamment. On pourrait rebaptiser cette scène « comment détruire un exorciste sans forcément se battre avec lui ».

La jeune femme était entrée dans le salon de la Congrégation, celui où on pouvait passer du temps libre à se reposer et à discuter avec ses compagnons, tranquillement. C'était ce que voulait Miranda… : Discuter tranquillement avec ses compagnons. Mais elle a aperçu Allen entrain de… pleurer (?!).

_ Allen-kun ?! S'écria-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?!

_ Mi… Miranda-nee ! Yû-nii-san refuse de me faire un câlin ! Snif !

_ Hein… ? M… Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?!

Le petit exorciste se jeta dans les bras de l'Allemande qui se figea net.

_ Heureusement que tu es là, onee-chan !

Et Miranda tomba dans un état végétatif.

_ Mi-Miranda-nee !

Et un exorciste en moins. Finalement, le Comte Millénaire n'aura pas besoin de tuer les exorcistes puisqu'Allen est en train de les mettre sur orbite les uns après les autres.

* * *

Puis, un jour… Allen souhaita mourir.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que ce fut le jour où l'inspecteur Luberrier décida de passer à la Congrégation pour voir comment ça se passait.

Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout.

Description de ce qu'il voit :

Allen, d'habitude si posé, calme et poli était en train de se taper la tête contre le mur (le fissurant par la même occasion) en se maudissant, comme s'il ne l'était déjà pas assez.

Kanda avait dégainé Mûgen dans une grande envie, non-cachée, de tuer toute personne s'approchant trop près de lui.

Miranda s'excusait auprès de tout le monde, bien qu'elle n'ait surement rien fait de mal, comme d'habitude.

Komui, le prestigieux et incroyable « Grand Intendant » exécutait l'exploit de courir en pleurant et hurlant le nom de sa sœur qui le fuyait. Il semblerait que le scientifique ne soit toujours pas guéri de son « sister complex ».

Les gars de la scientifique cherchaient désespérément à rattraper leur patron dans l'éphémère espoir de le faire travailler.

Timothy courait dans les couloirs pour… euh… pour… pour… pour mettre encore plus de pagaille.

Timcanpy était perdu dans toutes ces courses poursuites et volait dans les airs en errant sans but précis, cherchant en vain une logique dans ce vacarme.

Lavi riait aux éclats devant tout ce raffut, ce qui lui valut un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de « Panda », ce qui, avouons-le, n'arrangea pas du tout la situation.

L'Inspecteur Luberrier inspira une grande quantité d'air dans ses poumons et hurla de toutes ses forces :

_ QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE, ICI ?!

Tout le monde s'arrêta… même les mouches.

_ WALKER ! Poursuivi-t-il. DANS LE BUREAU DU GRAND INTENDANT ! TOUT DE SUITE !

« Comment a-t-il su que c'était Allen le problème ? » se demanda Lavi.

_ Mais ! Bouda Allen. Je n'ai rien fait ! Alors, arrêtes de m'accuser à tort et à travers, Jii-jii [grand père].

…

…

Allen Walker, jeune exorciste de 15 ans, venait d'appeler l'Inspecteur Luberrier « Jii-jii », notamment après avoir appelé l'irascible Kanda « Yû-nii-san »…

Voilà pourquoi je vous disais qu'il voulait mourir.

Avant que ça ne dégénère davantage, Komui tira Luberrier dans son bureau pour lui expliquer calmement la situation (N.A. : A chaque fois que j'écris le mot « calmement », j'ai l'impression de faire un gag).

Komui est un bon diplomate.

_ Vous voyez, Monsieur Luberrier, commença le chinois, Allen est venu dans mon bureau la semaine dernière et ma (petite et adorable) Lenalee a amené du café. Hélas, certains produits se trouvant sur des piles de libres et de documents sont tombés dans la tasse d'Allen sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Et le mélange de tous ces produits… bah… voilà le résultat.

Oui… Komui est un bon diplomate et un bon menteur.

_ Si je comprends bien, déclara Luberrier en fronçant les sourcils, ce n'est de la faute de personne, comme par hasard. C'est ça ?

_ O-Oui…

_ Vous avez intérêt à arranger la situation _très_ vite ou je vous jure que vous allez entendre parler de moi très longtemps.

_ O…ok mais… Que fait-on du petit Allen en attendant ?

_ On continu à l'envoyer travailler.

_ Vous… vous voulez qu'il aille tout de même en mission malgré son… état ? Mais… on ne peut pas prendre ce risque !

_ Bien sûr que si, répliqua sèchement l'inspecteur moustachu. Le fait qu'il soit devenu fou ne l'empêche pas de se battre.

_ Je ne suis pas fou, Jii-jii ! Répliqua Allen qui venait de griller sa couverture et le fait qu'il les épiait de derrière la porte.

_ ALLEN WALKER ! S'énerva Luberrier.

_ Oups…

Et Allen s'enfuit en courant, poursuivit par Luberrier qui lui hurlait dessus. Komui Lee se contenta de soupirer d'exaspération et adressa une prière muette au ciel pour qu'il n'arrive rien de grave au jeune Walker.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard :

Le pauvre Allen fut envoyer en mission malgré lui et ce, alors qu'il était encore sous l'emprise du poison de Komui.

Lavi, Kanda et Lenalee ne savaient toujours pas comment réagir devant les marques, très poussés, d'affections que le jeune maudit leur donnait. Quoique Kanda manqua plusieurs fois de le tuer.

_Et il fallut que les Noé s'en mêlent._

C'était durant une de leur mission. Ils éliminaient quelques Akuma dans une sorte de prairie à côté de la ville qu'ils devaient protéger.

Après les avoir éliminé jusqu'au dernier, les quatre exorcistes s'autorisèrent quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle.

Et c'est là qu'une grande porte, qui n'avait rien à faire ici, apparu devant eux. Une porte avec une couronne sur le haut… Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Effectivement… road sortit de la porte accompagnée de Tyki Mikk, dans son costume bien taillé.

_ tiens, tiens, rigola se dernier en mélangeant des cartes de poker de ses doigts gantés et habiles. Des exorcistes~… On dirait que l'on va pouvoir bien s'amuser, aujourd'hui…

_ Alleeeeeeen~ ! S'exclama joyeusement Road en fonçant, bras ouvert, vers le garçon aux yeux cendrés.

_ Roaaaaaaaad~ ! S'exclama joyeusement Allen après avoir vu la petite foncé vers lui. Imoto [petite sœur] !

Et il courut aussi vers Road en ouvrant ses bras, un sourire sincèrement heureux sur les lèvres. Les deux gamins se firent un gros câlin devant les regards affligés des exorcistes.

Tyki, lui, en fit tomber ses cartes parterre, moins classe tout à coup.

_ S-Shônen… ? [Jeune homme] Demanda-t-il, incertain.

_ Oui ? Tyki-nii-san~ ?

« Joyd » frôla de très près la crise cardiaque, ce qui aurait été une façon assez bête de mourir étant donné que c'est un Noé.

_ M-mais qu'est-ce que… ? Demanda-t-il.

_ C'est une très longue histoire, soupira Lavi tandis que son camarade aux cheveux blancs venaient d'accepter de jouer à chat avec son ennemie.

Kanda lâcha un « Tch » ennuyé devant cette scène aussi désobligeante que ridicule.

_ Je n'ai même plus la motivation de me battre, soupira Tyki. Allez viens, Road ! On rentre !

_ Oh non ! Tyki ! Je veux rester jouer avec Allen-nii ! S'il-te-plait~ !

_ Road…, souffla le portugais avec exaspération.

_ Tant pis…, admit-elle à contrecœur. On s'amusera ensemble plus tard, Allen~ !

_ Ok~ ! Rigola Allen.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que les deux Noé repartirent.

_ Je suis vraiment très content d'avoir vu Imoto et Tyki-nii-san, sourit Allen. C'est une très bonne journée, aujourd'hui.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Lenalee décida d'aller assassiner son frère.

* * *

**Fin du deuxième chapitre ! Vous a-t-il plu ? S'il-vous-plait, ****review**** ! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

**Prochain chapitre : Le reste des Noé vont être au courant du « **_**petit**_** » problème d'Allen. Et l'effet de la potion va empirer !**

**J'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sheryl

_**La mauvaise idée de Komui Lee**_

**Voici le troisième chapitre de mon gros délire.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.**

**Il semblerait que le fait que j'utiise les suffixes "-kun", etc... ne plaise pas à tout le monde et j'en suis désolée (T-T). Mais je voulais vraiment faire comme ça alors, je me permet de ne rien changer. (Gomenasai!).**

**Sinon, dans ce chapitre, on va constater que le "problème" d'Allen peut être utile...**

**Bonne lecture~!**

**Chapitre 3 : Sheryl dans toute sa splendeur.**

* * *

_Chez les Noé :_

Le comte Millénaire, comme tous les grands méchants des histoires, était occupé à… tricoter ?... Oui, bref, tricoter, bien calé sur sa chaise à bascule, un large sourire aux lèvres, comme d'habitude (ce qui est vraiment flippant, entre nous…).

Soudainement la porte de cette pièce, supposée être le salon, s'ouvrit. Dévoilant une petite Road très joyeuse et un Tyki très choqué, vu la raideur avec laquelle il marchait.

_ Un problème, Tyki-pon ? S'enquit le premier apôtre.

_ Euh… dans un sens…

Le reste des Noé, comme par miracle, s'agglutinèrent autour des deux revenants, soudainement très intéressés par la façon dont leur frère semblait traumatisé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda David.

_ Tyki-pon va nous le dire [petit cœur], rigola le comte.

_ Bah, racontes ! Empressa Sheryl.

_ Et bien…, commença le Noé du plaisir. A… Allen Walker…

_ Je vais le tuer s'il a osé toucher à ma (chère petite) Road (adorée, d'amour, que j'aime) !

_ Calme-toi, ordonna Lulubell en soupirant. Il ne risque pas de te répondre si tu le presses comme ça. Il faut lui laissé le temps de choisir ses mots.

Tyki inspira profondément, ouvrit la bouche… et renonça.

_ Road…, gémit-il. Dis-le !

_ Non, répliqua-t-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres. Tu te débrouilles, Tyki. Cette fois-ci… tu es tout seul~ !

L'homme soupira de mécontentement et respira lentement.

_ Eh bien… Le gamin… Allen… il… il m'a… il a… est… euh… il…

_ Il a trouvé un moyen de nous tuer ? Proposa Jasdero.

_ Non… non, niai le portugais. Il… euh…

_ Il est devenu le quatorzième proposa Lulubell.

_ Non ! Il… il…

_ Putain, mais dis-le ! Enragea David.

_ Il… Allen, il… euh…

Wisely, qui lisait dans les pensées, fronça les sourcils en fouillant dans la mémoire de son frère et prit une expression choquée sur son visage quand il eut découvert la vérité.

_ Non…, souffla Wisely. Il n'a tout de même pas…

_ Si ! Acquiesça « Joyd ». Il…

_ Mais avoue ! S'énerva Sheryl.

_ Il m'a appelé « Nii-san » avec un visage tout mignon ! Craqua Tyki.

Et il s'effondra à terre, à moitié en larme.

Tyki : hors-service.

Le Noé étant dans l'incapacité de décrire la situation avec des mots, Road s'en chargea avec Wisely qui, je vous le rappelle, n'était même pas là au moment des faits (N/A : C'est cool de lire dans les pensées des gens…).

A la fin de leur récit, Sheryl prit la parole pour énoncer le point de l'histoire qui ne lui avait pas plu.

_ Attendez… Allen Walker a fait un câlin à ma Road ?

_ Il n'y a que ça qui te choque ?! S'écria David. C'est la pagaille chez les exorcistes et c'est tous ce que tu trouves à dire ?!

_ Je m'en tape ! Renchérit le Noé du Désir. Je vais le buter !

Et Sheryl partit.

…

« Il est vraiment partit tuer Allen … », constatèrent l'ensemble des Noé.

* * *

Allen était en ville, attendant gentiment le train, et… seul. En fait, il avait perdu la trace de ses amis… (Ou plutôt : il s'était perdu).

Et pour compléter le tableau (déjà bien négatif), les effets de la potion de Komui avaient empirés…

Allen n'avait maintenant « plus du tout » conscience d'être empoisonné par le Grand Intendant. Il a tout simplement oublié qu'il n'était pas lui-même, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant.

Le pauvre adolescent avait essayé de demander son chemin à des passants mais, devant son air candide et mignon, ils lui avaient tous couru après en poussant des cris hystériques tels que « Kyyyyyyaaaahhhh ».

Le fait qu'il ait réussi l'exploit de retrouver la gare fut un immense hasard mais, même s'il l'avait trouvé, ses amis, eux, étaient introuvables. Ils avaient dû partir sans lui, dans le train précédent.

Et c'est pendant qu'il attendait son train, dans cette gare déserte, qu'un fou furieux nommé Sheryl Kamelot arriva vers lui en courant très vite et en hurlant le nom du maudit de toutes ses forces, sans cacher sa haine apparente.

_ ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN WALKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

Le jeune exorciste se tourna d'un coup vers l'homme, avec un regard plus pur que la pureté elle-même, débordant d'innocence (et non pas d'_**I**_nnocence), en collant machinalement son index sur sa lèvre dans un tic d'incompréhension et en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour accentuer le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce grand homme lui en voulait. En clair : il était **trop** mignon !

Cette accumulation de mimiques adorables stoppa le Noé qui saigna abondamment du nez et manqua de s'évanouir.

_ Trop mignon ! S'exclama-t-il.

Et il se jeta sur Allen pour lui faire un **gros** câlin (tel père, telle fille).

_ Ahhhh ! S'exclama Allen. T-Tonton Sheryl ! Tu me fais mal !

_ Ohhh~ ! Il m'a appelé « Tonton Sheryl » ! Trop chou~ !

Road, sortie de nulle part, bondit dans l'étreinte des fous pour les rejoindre, nageant dans le bonheur et oubliant qu'en tant que Noé et exorcistes, ils étaient censés se taper dessus plutôt que de se câliner en mode « free hugs~ ! ». Et tout cela devant le regard blasé de Tyki qui soupira d'exaspération.

_ Ty… Tyki-nii…nii-san…, étouffa Allen. Au… au secours…

Les autres Noé étaient aussi là, contemplant la scène, certains avec des regards médusés, d'autres amusés.

Puis, contre toute attente, il y eut une explosion.

* * *

Plus tôt :

Lavi, Kanda et Lenalee étaient dans le train, assez fatigués par tous les récents événements.

Pour répondre à votre question silencieuse : oui, ils ont oubliés qu'Allen n'était pas avec eux.

_ Dites…, commença Lenalee. Vous savez pourquoi Allen n'est pas dans le même wagon que nous ?

_ Aucune idée, répondit honnêtement Lavi.

_ Le Moyashi doit être parti s'amuser dans le train.

_ Bah…, souffla Bookman Junior. De toute façon, on a demandé à Tim de rester près de lui donc, s'il a un problème, Timcanpy nous donnera sa position. D'ailleurs, si tu es si inquiète, contacte le golem et tu seras satisfaite.

_ Bonne idée, sourit la jeune fille. Je vais faire ça.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que le golem doré, qui était normalement avec Allen, vola dans leur direction.

…

…

… Huh ?

_ Mais ?! Où est Allen ?!

* * *

Plus tard :

Les trois exorcistes avaient sautés du train, et coururent tous le chemin que le train avait fait, mais en sens inverse. Ils s'activèrent, toujours en courant de toutes leurs forces, sur les rails du train, ce qui n'est pas l'exemple même de la sécurité (attention, les enfants, ne faites pas ça chez vous). A force de courir, courir et courir, ils entrapercevaient la gare où se trouvait Allen… entouré de Noé.

Lenalee avait activée ses Dark Boots pour bondir en l'air et donner un coup de pied sur le sol, le détruisant à moitié par la même occasion.

_ Allen ! S'écria-t-elle. Tiens bon ! On va te…

« …sauver »… Le dernier mot mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elle fixait la scène qui se trouvait sous ses yeux dans un état second. Sheryl et Road enlaçaient le maudit qui souriait en sentant ce surplus d'amour à son égard.

_ Allen…, tenta la jeune fille. Tu es entrain de… de faire un câlin aux Noé… ?

_ Tyki-nii-san ne veut pas m'aider à me sortir de leur étreinte, bouda Allen. Parce que Tonton Sheryl et Imoto me font mal…

_ Tonton Sheryl ? Avait répéter Lavi en s'approchant de sa camarade.

_ Vous ! Cracha le Noé du Désir. Vous êtes venus pour m'enlever (adorable) petit Allen (chéri) ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Ce petit bout de chou est à moi ! C'est le mien ! Je l'adopte !

_ Pardon ? Demanda Kanda en haussant un sourcil.

_ Vous avez bien entendu ! J'adopte Allen Walker !

_ Mais… mais… vous êtes un Noé, balbutia Lenalee.

_ Je m'en fous ! Il est trop mignon !

_ On ne vous laissera pas nous prendre Allen ! S'énerva Lavi. Moi aussi, je le veux !

_ Lavi-nii…, tenta Allen avec un visage adorable. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

_ C'est pas grave, répondit le borgne en souriant.

Après ces mots, il bondit et dégaina son maillet, fonçant sur Sheryl qui poussa Allen dans un coin pour qu'il ne soit pas blesser et il esquiva l'attaque du futur Bookman.

Kanda, s'attachant à l'envie de découper tout le monde en rondelle, s'attaqua aux jumeaux tandis que Lenalee s'attaquait à Road, que Tyki rejoignit.

Le gros maillet de Lavi allait frapper les deux jumeaux Noé au même moment que Tyki s'apprêtait à libérer ses Teases pour tuer la chinoise. Mais, l'un comme l'autre, ils furent arrêtés par un cri perçant.

_ Arrêtez ! S'écria Allen.

Plus personne ne bougea.

_ Il ne faut pas se battre, pleura Allen. Ce n'est pas bien ! La guerre, c'est très mal ! Vous êtes tous ma famille et je vous aime tous ! Alors… alors… s'il-vous-plait… Ne vous battez pas… Snif…

…

…

…

Mignon power !

_ Bon…, soupira le comte, on fait quoi ?

_ J'ai soudainement plus envie de me battre, marmonna Tyki.

_ Moi non plus, confirma David.

_ Trop mignon~ ! Rigola Sheryl (hors-sujet).

_ Bon, bah… on se retire pour aujourd'hui, proposa Lulubell.

_ Ouais, approuva Jasdero.

Wisely hocha la tête.

Le comte Millénaire intervint pour répondre aux exorcistes.

_ Bon… on accepte de passer l'éponge pour aujourd'hui. Mais juste pour aujourd'hui, hein ? Précisa-t-il.

Il ne put pas en dire plus puisque le jeune Walker bondit dans ses bras comme Road avait l'habitude de le faire.

_ Merci, Tonton Millénaire ! Gassouilla-t-il.

Il fallut attendre que les exorcistes et les Noé se remettent de leur choc collectif pour que ces derniers acceptent, à contrecœur, de partir.

Cela étant fait, Lenalee colla deux grosses baffes à Allen (N/A : ****** de Lenalee ! Comment oses-tu ?!) avant de le tirer de force dans un train pour retourner à la Congrégation où d'autres problèmes allaient encore s'ajoutés…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre! Je vous avais dit que le "problème" d'Allen allait lui servir :D**

**Il pourrait stopper la guerre avec son visage angélique...**

**Bref! Dans le prochain chapitre, quelqu'un d'important ramène sa fraise après une longue absence... et Allen se barre pour sauver sa peau. En clair, ça va être le basard total.**

**J'espère compter sur votre soutient pour la suite!**

**Review! Pleaaaase!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tonton Neah, ce pervers

_**La mauvaise idée de Komui Lee**_

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est l'auteure !**

**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'ai eu une semaine où je suis partie en voyage scolaire en Allemagne et la semaine suivante, j'étais en vacance chez ma grand-mère puis ensuite, je suis partie en Somme.**

**Alors, au lieu de bosser mes devoirs en retard, je poste un nouveau chapitre (bonjour Mme Feignasse).**

**Je sais à quel point ma fiction peut paraitre « gnangnan » mais c'est justement ****ça**** le but !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le retour de Cross.

Komui, le regard sérieux, écoutait sa petite sœur lui conter le récit de leur dernière mission. A la fin, le chinois soupira.

_ Nii-san… dit-elle. Tu as avancé dans tes recherches de l'antidote.

_ Je cherche encore, Lenalee. Je sens que je suis prêt du but mais il manque encore un petit quelque chose…

Ce fut au tour de Lenalee de soupirer. Elle se demanda combien de temps cette situation critique allait-elle durer ? Depuis qu'Allen s'était transformé en bisounours faiseur de câlin, les traqueurs, scientifiques et exorcistes.

Pendant ce temps, c'était la panique totale au réfectoire. Allen mangeait ce que son « Tonton Jerry » lui préparait et, dès que quelqu'un rentrait dans cette cantine géante, le petit albinos se sentait obligé de se lever pour l'accueillir à coup de gros câlin et avec un sourire heureux et niais fixer sur la bouche, ce qui causa quelques hémorragies nasales.

Allen Walker était désormais considérer comme une arme de destruction massive à cause de son pouvoir de l'amour qui le rendait adorablement mignon. Il détruisait la Congrégation de l'Ombre de l'intérieur.

Et ce bordel fut encore plus bordélique lorsqu'une certaine personne réapparut après une très longue absence.

Tout s'était dérouler durant un matin comme les autres (quoique…) et, pendant le petit déjeuner, la grande porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit. Et _il_ s'avança.

_ Mais… c'est…, remarqua quelqu'un.

_ M-Maréchal Cross ?! S'exclama un traqueur. M-mais qu'est-ce que vous… faites là… ?!

_ J'ai trouvé beaucoup d'innocences ces derniers temps alors j'ai décidé de passer en donner certaines à Hevlaska. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? J'ai entendu dans les couloirs des chuchotements peu rassurants. Genre « Komui s'est enfermé dans son bureau pour travailler » ou encore « c'est la faute de Lavi et Kanda ».

Le jeune Allen était debout en plein milieu de la pièce, tremblotant et il fixait Cross comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux argentés s'inondèrent bientôt de larmes qui se déversèrent à flots sur ses pâles joues d'ivoire.

_ Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda Cross en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Otô-san [papa] ! Pleura Allen en se jetant dans les bras du Maréchal roux.

Moment de stupeur général dans l'ensemble de la pièce qui fut interrompu par une phrase encore plus choquante que toutes celles qu'Allen avait dit depuis le début de sa « maladie ». Et cette phrase avait été dite par le Maréchal en personne.

_ Mais… comment a-t-il su ?

Grand, grand, grand, très grand moment de silence dans la pièce. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Ce silence permit d'ailleurs aux gens présents dans le réfectoire de constater qu'il y avait une mouche dans la pièce.

_ Ma… Maréchal… Cross ? Demanda Lenalee.

_ Euh… oui ?

_ J'ai cru entendre… quelque chose de choquant.

_ Mais je rigolais voyons ! Mentit Cross en faisant un rire blanc.

« Le Maréchal Cross est donc capable de faire de l'humour ? », pensa Lavi.

A cet instant précis, Cloud Nine rentra dans la pièce.

_ Il parait que Marian est revenu. C'est bien vrai ?

_ Okâ-san [maman] ! S'écria joyeusement Allen.

_ Comment a-t-il su ? Dit-elle avant de lancer un regard accusateur à son collègue roux qui ne trouva rien de mieux à ajouter que « mais je ne lui ai rien dit du tout ! » qui l'a laissa perplexe.

Choc à l'unanimité. Un des (très) gros secrets de la Congrégation venait d'être révélé.

_ Maréchale Cloud ? M-mais…

Lavi, dans sa tête se fit quelques calculs pour être sûr qu'il avait bien comprit.

*Humain A + Humain B = Enfant C

*Cross Marian + Cloud Nine = Allen Walker.

…

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Demanda la Maréchale en haussant la voix et en essayant de se retirer de l'étreinte de son « fils » (?).

_ C'est une longue histoire, déclara Miranda en tirant Allen qui s'accrochait comme un paresseux à sa mère (?). Une très longue histoire…

Le récit, raconté par Lavi, ne manqua pas de choquer les deux Maréchaux ainsi que les rares personnes à ne pas encore être au courant de toute l'histoire.

Marian Cross, après que le borgne ait fini de conter la mésaventure d'Allen Walker, tourna la tête vers une silhouette blanche et suspecte qui tentait de s'échapper par la porte, sur la pointe des pieds. Le rouquin, désormais officiellement père, se créa un sourire mi- psychopathe, mi- faux.

_ Komui…, susurra Cross en faisant suer le Grand Intendant qui se stoppa dans sa vaine tentative d'échappatoire. Voulez-vous bien me faire le plaisir de revenir parmi nous afin de nous donner quelques explications ?

Komui se mit à courir vers la porte, causant un petit sourire sadique à Cross.

_ Je ne vous laisserais pas vous en tirer comme ça. Tim ! Bouffe-le !

Tim, par on-ne-sais-quel-moyen fou, devint énorme au point d'attraper Komui dans sa bouche et de… bah… l'avaler tout rond. On entendait vaguement un cri étouffer venant de l'intérieur du golem doré qui recracha bientôt sa proie aux pieds d'un Cross pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Otô-san ? Demanda naïvement Allen en s'accrochant délicatement à son père.

_ Tu vas assister à une exécution, en direct, gronda Cross qui semblait entouré d'une aura démoniaque.

_ Attendez, tenta Komui dans un dernier espoir de survie. Si vous me tuez maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais créer d'antidote. Et Allen restera ainsi pour le restant de ses jours !

Lavi réprima un léger « ce n'est pas plus mal » qui n'aurait pas arrangé le problème.

Argument convaincant puisque Cross se stoppa et tenta de se calmer. Mais le fait qu'il se retienne de tuer le grand intendant ne l'empêcha pas de hurler sur Komui en lui ordonnant de se mettre au boulot.

Et comme si les hurlements incessants de Cross ne suffisaient pas, l'inspecteur Luberrier entra à son tour dans la pièce pour ajouter son grain de sel à une situation déjà plus que compromettante pour l'image de la Congrégation.

« Aie », pensa Lavi. « Ca va encore déraper… ».

_ Walker ! J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez sympathisé avec les Noé lors de votre dernière mission ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!

_ Que c'est de ta faute, Jii-jii, répondit Allen avec un (très) grand sourire.

_ Pardon ? Demanda l'homme.

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord, approuva Komui. Vous avez laissé Allen partir en mission malgré son état. Souvenez-vous, c'est vous-même qui avez ordonné qu'il continu à partir en mission.

Le sourire d'Allen s'élargit.

_ Pas de bol, Jii-jii~ ! Roucoula-t-il.

_ De toute façon, soupira Lavi, il y a un truc que je ne m'explique pas. Comment se fait-il que sur 375,25 jours, vous arriviez _le_ jour où c'est le plus le bordel ?

Quel remarque judicieuse venant du Bookman junior.

_ C'est vrai que vous tombez toujours mal, remarqua Lenalee.

_ Bah… c'est Jii-jii, rigola Allen.

_ Oh ! Vous, fermez-la ! S'énerva l'inspecteur. Vous avez été suffisamment idiot pour vous faire empoisonner par quelqu'un comme Komui Lee.

_ Empoisonné ? Demanda Allen.

_ Bah… oui, confirma Lavi. Allen… Tu… tu vois de quoi on parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Allen fronça les sourcils.

…

…

…

_ Allen, essaya Lenalee. Tu te souviens, non ?

_ De quoi, donc ?

_ Bah… Du moment où la potion a été versée dans ta tasse, au réfectoire…

_ Quel potion ?

…

_ Allen, dit Lavi. Comment te décrirais-tu ?

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demanda l'albinos.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu adores ?

_ Ma famille !

_ …

_ Apparemment, il y a un gros problème, commenta Krory. Allen-kun ne se souvient pas avoir été empoisonné.

_ Le problème est plus important que ça, déclara Komui en fronçant les sourcils. Comme Allen à oublier qu'il avait été empoisonné, pour lui tout est normal.

_ Donc, pour lui…, en conclut Lenalee, les Noé et les exorcistes sont sa famille et il n'y a pas de guerre. Pour lui c'est « Peace and Love ».

_ En gros, c'est ça, confirma Komui. Non seulement il est devenu fou et stupide, mais en plus, il croit qu'il est vraiment comme ça de nature.

_ Tant pis pour lui, dit Kanda. Il était déjà fou et stupide avant, donc ça ne va pas changer grand-chose.

_ Méchant ! Bakanda-niisan est méchant !

Kanda rougit de colère et s'arma de Mûgen avant de se faire arrêter par Lavi.

_ Pas touche à mon petit frère ! Cria-t-il.

_ Mais comment a-t-il su ? Dit Cross.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Je suis ton père Lavi.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Non.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'écria le roux.

_ Si.

_ Mais, dit Lenalee, un éclair d'intelligence la traversant, si Allen pense que Cross est son père et que Lavi est son frère, mais que Cross lui dit qu'il n'est pas le père de Lavi… Allen va comprendre que ce n'est pas logique !

_ A ce stade de l'empoisonnement, décréta Komui, il n'en a plus rien à foutre, de la logique. Tu lui dirais que Chao Ji et Luberrier sortent ensemble qu'il y croirait.

_ Mais comment a-t-il su ? Fit doucement l'inspecteur.

_ Vous avez dit quelque chose, inspecteur Luberrier ? Demanda Lavi.

_ Non, rien.

_ Alors, dit ensuite Lenalee. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'Allen ?

_ On le tue, proposa Kanda.

_ Proposition rejetée, annonça Cross. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ On le bute, proposa Kanda.

_ J'ai dit « quelqu'un d'autre ».

_ Il faudrait déjà savoir _où _est Allen, déclara Miranda.

En effet, le gamin avait littéralement disparu.

…

_ TROUVEZ-LE ! Ordonna Luberrier.

* * *

~000~

Allen courait dans les sombres rues de la ville voisine. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de fuir, mais il s'était senti obligé de le faire.

Instinct de survie ?

Il grimpa dans un train, sans billet et s'installa sur un siège libre. En fait…il n'y avait que lui dans le wagon.

_Pourvu que le contrôleur ne passe pas, _pria Allen.

Vous connaissez Allen Walker et sa chance légendaire ?

Non ?…

Moi non plus.

Comme par hasard, un contrôleur ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le maudit.

_Billet, s'il vous plait.

_Il faut que je le manipule. _Les yeux d'Allen s'humidifièrent.

_Eh ! S'exclama le contrôleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

_On m'a volé mon billet ! Pleura le jeune albinos.

_Oh…pauvre petit. Si jeune…Bon, ça passe pour cette fois, mais fais attention la prochaine fois, petit.

_Oui monsieur~ ! Et merci !

Sur un sourire attendrit, le contrôleur partit.

"Manipulation réussi"...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard…

Allen dormait sur le siège du train…paisiblement… Voyons ce rêve.

Allen était assis dans un grand fauteuil en pierre, enchaîné à celui-ci. Il était piégé.

Devant lui se trouvait un homme à la peau grise et aux cheveux bruns. Il avait des stigmates sur le front et portait des vêtements similaires à ceux d'Allen.

_Des vêtements similaires ?_, se demanda le jeune homme. _Il m'a déshabillé pour me rhabiller ensuite ?_

_ Qui es-tu ?, demanda le jeune maudit.

_ Je suis le 14ème Noé, le Destructeur de toute chose. « Neah ».

_ Pourquoi tu m'as déshabillé pour me rhabiller autrement ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Bah…on porte les même vêtements…Ah ! J'ai compris ! Tonton Neah est aussi pervers que Lavi-niisan ! Et…tu m'as aussi changé les sous-vêtements ?

Neah demeura interdit pendant 5 bonnes minutes, avant d'avoir une idée qui lui permettrait de tirer tout ça au clair. Il fouilla dans la mémoire d'Allen et passa en revue tous les événements de la dernière semaine.

_ …Ah oui…, conclut-il quand il eut finit. Je crois bien que je vais aider Cross à buter le Chinois.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Hein, Tonton Neah ? Dis-moi ce que tu dis~ !

_ T-Tonton Neah ?

Voyant que le petit était inconfortablement assis, il retira, d'un simple geste de la main, les chaînes.

_ Tonton Neah ! Cria Allen en se jetant contre le Noé qu'il serra dans ses bras. Merci~!

Neah fut d'abord choqué, puis il reprit ses esprits.

_ Ohhh~ ! Il est trop mignon !

Et il serra Allen plus fort en lui caressant la tête.

_ Tonton…Ne…ah…tu me…fais mal…

_ Oh ! Désolé mon petit neveu chéri ! Je t'ai serré trop fort ? Tu souffres ? T'as mal ? Pardon ! Je suis désolé !

_ Ça va, ça va. Merci, Tonton Neah.

_ Kyaaaah ! Trop chou~ !

* * *

~000~

Allen se réveilla en sursaut après s'être encore fait étrangler par son oncle.

_ Drôle de rêve…, dit-il.

__ Ce n'était pas un rêve, annonça une voix dans sa tête._

_ Tonton Neah ?!

__ Oui~ !_

_Il est dans ma tête ?_

__ Oui, je le suis, mon adorable neveu~ !_

__ Tu es un stalker, Tonton Neah ?_

__ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis dans ta tête._

__ Alors…je suis fou ?_

__ Mais non, Allen. Tu n'es pas fou. De toute façon, tout ce qui t'arrive est de la faute du chinois. _

__ Mais pourquoi suis-je parti ?_

__ Instinct de survie._

__ Je me suis dit la même chose tout à l'heure._

Allen ne croyait pas vraiment que ses camarades puissent lui faire du mal, mais dans son état de connerie aiguë, il ne fallait pas faire attention à ce qu'il pensait ou disait. La seule chose qui peut sauver, c'est l'instinct de survie !

Quoi qu'il soit un peu défaillant, aujourd'hui…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre. Je me suis décidé à mettre Neah parce que… JE L'ADORE ! Hum… Kof ! Kof !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, le Comte Millénaire invite les Noé à manger au restaurant (oui car, ce n'est pas parce qu'on rêve de détruire le monde qu'on n'a pas le droit de se payer du bon temps).**


End file.
